Jeanette's beach of fun!
by Creeply
Summary: Simon and Alvin are competing for the greatest prize of all time. Jeanette. With Eleanor and Brittany's hot and eager help of course. Read and review. Very mature. Lemon. Smut.


**Read and review, not just this but all of my stories. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. It is very mature, cheating and cuckolding. One shot. Enjoy.**

Jeanette opened her eyes just a crack from the golden sunlight streaming through the window. Her cunt was sticky with dried cum and her entire body felt sweaty. She could hear the ocean crashing against the beach. She sat up and felt the two long arms across her body fall.

She looked down to see Alvin on one side of her and Simon cuddled to the other side of her, their monster sized cocks still dribbling a little bit from last nights wild and insane love making. She shimmied out of bed and grabbed her glasses from the side table. She walked naked and barefoot to the balcony and looked out over the sea. She sighed in agitation wondering when the two of them would finally wake up.

They had been here for around a year now and neither was going until she had become their conquest.

A little bit of an explanation is in order. Simon and Alvin consider themselves "Alpha -Males" With all of the territory that comes with it. In this case mating rights.  
Now it all really started after each Seville brother had married their Miller sister counterpart. Alvin to Brittany, Simon to Jeanette, and Eleanor to Theodore. And all had been going well until Simon accidentally seduced Brittany and Alvin and Eleanor slept together.

Each one had gotten pregnant and given birth to triplets. This had sparked something insane in the two brothers, now they were competing to see who could actually have the most offspring with the girls. And she was meant to be the tie breaker.

So every single night for as far back as she could remember it was like this, the two men sneaking into her room, she would fuck and suck and just get utterly fucked by them...and then they would fall asleep in a big sweaty pile. It had been going on for a long time now. She would have said that she was against it...But she actually wasn't she actually enjoyed it. Having two extra large massive vein covered long thick cocks to play with and suck on every single night...it was like a dream come true for her. She absolutely loved it, and she was taking advantage of it every single night. She knew that she should be embarrassed, or horrified.

But she had also talked with Brittany and Eleanor, and the two of them were actually on board with it, they were actually supportive of her! They wanted her to get fucked by Alvin and Simon, they wanted her to try their dicks and get knocked up. And well she always wanted to please her sisters, in fact the only one who was getting the short end of the stick in this situation was Theodore.

When Jeanette had brought this up to Eleanor her younger sister had just thrown her head back and laughed.  
"Theodore? That limp dick loser?" She held up her pinky finger and slowly drooped it downwards. "I could get more pleasure out of this thing then he could ever give me. No I think I'm going to stick with the two elephant dicks that get hard and horny for me." She licked her lips after saying that, as if she could still taste their spunk on her lips and rubbed her big round pregnant belly.

Well if Eleanor was happy with it and Brittany was insanely supportive...she couldn't really disagree right? Plus the sex was amazing, the two of them really knew how to use their cocks. They were like artists, except instead of paintbrushes they used dicks, and instead of paint they had cum. She stood on the balcony as the salty air whipped past her.

They had been renting out a large beach house on a private cove for over a year to rest and relax, it was sort of an impromptu honey moon. It was also a nice private place that they had all to themselves, the only people who came up came to deliver the groceries and then got right out. They did not want company or distractions. Simon and Alvin had to concentrate on knocking her up.

She sighed and leaned over, her large jiggly breasts leaned against the warm railing. She and her sisters had gotten even sexier as time went on, they breast ballooning into amazing sizes with Eleanor at the largest, then Jeanette and finally to her unending seething rage, Brittany. Their butts were big and perky and a good handful all around, Eleanor had the largest and constant red hand prints from people giving it a firm spank as she walked past. Then Brittany and finally Jeanette. But Jeanette had long luxurious sexy legs and cute ankles and feet. So she had that going for her.

Jeanette stretched and decided to hit the beach early, everyone else was going to be up soon and she wanted to swim a little bit before the boys fucked her into a stupor again.

Jeanette walked out onto the beach in her string bikini, it was an elaborate single string that went over her nipples, her snatch and between her ass crack. She pulled at it a little in annoyance, it was giving her a wedgie. She wiggled her rump and continued on towards the warm inviting water. She rubbed her big bushel of hair that sat on the top of her head like a beehive. She had had all of her old clothes burned by her sisters before they had come on this little expedition.

They had decided that if they were going to get her pregnant then she had to look as sexy as possible, which meant a shopping spree that cumulated into them getting her a brand new wardrobe that is easy to remove and provides plenty of access to her cunt and ass and big blow job lips whenever Simon or Alvin desired it.

She jumped into the water and swam powerfully almost a mile out before turning around and returning to shore, she was very buoyant, her tits and ass kept her up all the time, they practically floated. The same went with her sisters the three of them sure were lucky for that.

She returned to the beach just in time to see Eleanor and Brittany walking down the beach with Simon and Alvin and Theodore in the back pushing the baby carriage with the six little ones in it. Crazily enough he still seemed convinced that they were his although all evidence to the contrary including Eleanor at multiple points fucking one of the boys in front of him and straight up saying to his face that they weren't his.

She waved to them and slowly swam back to shore. They had the entire private beach for just themselves, so it was not too surprising to see that her sisters were not wearing any clothing. Or Alvin and Simon for that matter. They looked her up and down critically when she reached them, clearly displeased that she was wearing anything at all.

Simon's watch began to chime and he looked at it before sharing a grin with the other four.

"What's that for Simon?" Theodore asked quizzically as he burped one of the children.  
"It just means that Jeanette is at her peak right now. And if we want anything to happen we had better start right now." He walked forward and slipped her string bikini off of one shoulder. She watched it as it fell to the sand and landed with a thump. He then turned to Alvin with a cocky grin.

"I believe that I should go first today."  
"No way bro. Rock paper scissors." Alvin said striding forward with his fist up. Simon sighed in annoyance and they quickly shot it out. Simon grinned triumphantly and Alvin sighed dejectedly. Simon stroked his massive cock a few times before it finally went to full mast. Jeanette gulped, very intimidated by the size of him.

Alvin and Simon were both massive, and hung all the way down to their kneecaps. She was always amazed that they fit inside of her. Or her sisters. She felt him grip her ass and pull her towards him with a submissive squeak, she felt him grip her bare asscheeks and pull her upwards a little so that she had to stand on tiptoes in order to kiss him.

He began to rub her big jiggly ass cheeks together. She smiled into the kiss and rubbed her hand up and down his massive monster cock. She heard a groan and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Alvin leaning back in the sand with Eleanor and Brittany licking up and down his cock, Eleanor had her tiny hands underneath and hefting his massive balls in awe. They were so large that they dwarfed her hands, they resembled a couple of bowling balls. Brittany had to slowly run her hands up and down his dick since her mouth did not fit around the entire thing. So she had to improvise with spit and fingers.

Simon slowly began to grind their sexes together before slowly and steadily bringing her to the ground. He kissed from her lips to her neck and down her belly between her breasts until he reached her cunt. He began to kiss and suck and lick, stimulating the clit and pleasuring her outer lips. She groaned in pleasure. That was one of the best things that had happened to her since she took the two brothers as her lovers. She was always in constant states of pleasure from their constant kissing and fondling and bouts of crazy love making.

She gasped and arched her back, trying to get more of him inside of her, her pussy was dripping and soon running with her juices. Simon smiled and pulled away to kiss back up her body and reach her lips. He dropped a couple of kisses to her big puffy lips and grinned widely down at her.  
"Here I come. Round twenty seven." He gripped his cock and slowly slid it inside of her. She gasped and groaned as he stretched her pussy out to the very limits. It felt as if it were being torn in half from the sheer size of him.

She groaned and reached to wrap her arms around his neck as he continued to thrust into her. Her pussy walls refused to release him, they just became tighter and tighter, milking his cock for all that it was worth. She groaned again as his rock hard cock, that still felt incredibly soft and supple ran through her insides. He began to thrust hard and slow making her entire soft and supple body jiggle with every strong firm thrust of his large strong vein covered cock.

She felt as if her entire body was burning and overflowing with pleasure as he began to dance his fingertips over her body and massage certain pressure points, he went deep and firm to remind her that he could reach her most private and intimate of places. She gasped as her orgasm slowly built up, she felt the heat in her core begin to form and then to overflow and finally to explode around her.

Simon groaned as her heat washed over his cock and really brought it to life. He grinned and ground his cock as deep as possible inside of her. He wanted to give his seed a good place to catch on. There was no way in hell that he was about to let Alvin have more power and authority over him. He was going to take his wife even if it broke them.

Alvin began to clap slowly and sarcastically with a cocky smirk on his face. Brittany and Eleanor had gotten his cock into tip top condition, his pre already making for the perfect lube. They were excited, touching themselves by slowly and softly dancing their fingers over their snatchs, their juices dribbling down their fingers and making the entire beach air reek of sex and desire.

Alvin stood up and walked forward purposefully. Jeanette's eyes were wet from fucking, her body covered in a sheen of sweat and drool was starting to fall from her lips. She blinked stupidly up at Alvin as he leaned over and slowly pulled Simon out, causing her to gasp and groan in pleasure and then whine at missing his massive tool from filling her up.

She did not have to wait long as Alvin slowly slide himself inside of her. Of course it would be cruel to compare the two of she did so anyway. While Simon was sweet and gentle and soft, going down on her and making her feel like a queen...Alvin preferred to make her feel like a workout.

"Oh God!" She shouted out as he entered her and began to furiously thrust. He gripped her ankles and put them on his shoulders for maximum penetration. Her slick skin shivered under his palms as he began to thrust fast and hard into her quivering cunt. Jeanette ran her hands through her hair as she began to pant all the harder.  
"Oh Gawd. Oh Gawd! Oh my Gawd! Oh Alvin!" She shouted as she rubbed herself from the tips of her hair all the way down to her excited preppy nipples that were lewdly sticking out from all the excitement.

Simon watched frowning in annoyance before he felt someone running their fingers over his shoulder. He turned and caught Eleanor's lips with his own, mashing her massive big tits together. He grinned and gripped a nipple, cruelly plucking it outwards to get her to groan and moan in enjoyment. He then gripped her massive porn star level hips and positioned her on his lap, his cock hot dogging her ass. He gave her cheeks a firm spank leaving a red hand print on her left ass cheek. He looked over at Theodore before he felt Eleanor stick her tongue down his throat. She continued to make eye contact with her husband as she squeezed the cock between her ass cheeks.

Eleanor slowly positioned herself upwards, nervously teasing the head of his cock with her pussy, It was just so big and she always felt like it was going to finally be the time that he broke her mind body and spirit with it. Accidentally of course. She bit her lip before she finally slammed herself down, her blonde head flew back and her pigtails seemed to shine in the sun. She groaned and panted in joy as she felt herself get filled in only the way that Simon or Alvin could. No other boy could possibly come remotely close to this size and girth and sheer power behind their thrusts.

She was in total blissed out awe as she rode Simon like a mad cowgirl.

Jeanette groaned at the sext sight of Simon fucking her little sister in front of her. Violating the precious gorgeous blonde headed bombshell that she grew up with. Jeanette gasped and groaned as she felt Alvin's authoritative cock begin to twitch warningingly in her pussy. Jeanette still recalled the day that she had walked in on Alvin first fucking Eleanor.

She had walked into the bedroom only to find Eleanor laid out on the bed, her ass to the door and her pussy leaking Alvin's cum. Alvin was standing beside her and wiping his brow with a pair of her panties. Eleanor's ass was quivering from the difficult exercise of taking a big strong cock and a long hard fucking. Alvin appeared to be ready for seven more rounds. He had the libido of a horse. It was only rivaled by Simons. Jeanette had no idea what to do. She had just stood there and watched as Eleanor rolled over and smiled at her.

Ever since she had been dragged into Simon, Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor's crazy world of mad sex and swinger parties that always lead to her getting fucked. Like the time that they had gone to an orgy, or the time that they had fucked in the woods in a park, or the time that they pretended to be butlers and maids at a mansion and fucked in their employers beds.

She groaned as Alvin gripped her hips and rode her upwards as he slammed his cock deep into her cunt at the same time. She groaned and gripped the sand before gasping and splattering agasint his waist. Slamming herself against him as he slapped himself deep into her cunt and deposited his wad deep in her womb. Right against the back wall. He then effortlessly demounted her and walked over to where Brittany was waiting with spread legs and a blush.

Jeanette watched with wide wondering eyes as she instinctively cupped her hands around her pussy mound. She didn't want even a drop of precious seed to escape. She had to keep it all in. All for those two.

Alvin began to slam himself into Brittany as if he were riding a mad lioness. She was roaring and growling.  
"Oh Alvin! Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me now! I command you!" Brittany shouted out loud her tongue lolling out crazily as she humped backwards against him. He grinned and roared in response.

Simon was still fucking Eleanor as she looked over at Theodore and flipped him off without a second thought. She really only married him for money, and the fact that they needed someone to take care of the the slowly growing army of babies that they were planning.

"yes Simon! YES! You are the best dick that I've ever had!" Eleanor shouted as she slammed against his lap, his balls slapping against her nice fat ass.

Theodore watched the cunnilingus that the family was shamelessly performing on the beach under the clear sunshine and bright blue sky, with a smile as he tended to the children. It was so nice to see his family get along so well together. It made him so happy.

Jeanette panted out in the sand, cupping her mound which was overflowing with seed desperately racing and mixing as it attempted to hook onto her walls.

 **Read and review, would love to see artwork of any of my stories. Next one up soon. Sorry if this was a little strange or a little on the short side.**


End file.
